All Falls Down
by Furi Iki
Summary: Botan and Yusuke's relationship has been thriving for one year now. But Botan is beginning to suspect an affair on Yusuke's part. Kurama consoles her, Yusuke wants her back. Will she go back and mend love, or move on and discover new love? sequel to Envy


**__**

AN: This is the second installment to **_Green With Envy_**. If you haven't read that one, go read it first then come back... **AND REVIEW THEM BOTH**!!!

It sprang into my head while I was nodding off to sleep and I had to jump up and jot it down on paper. I have to warn you, though. Yusuke comes off as a bit of a dog in this one and ultimately breaks poor Botan's heart... -ducks from rotten tomatoes-

BUT... hey, to make it up to you guys, this WILL be a KuBo fic! Yay! I love that couple...

-dreamy sigh-

Anyway, here's the first chapter. It's not so much of a chapter as it is an opening... Anyway, I'm sorry it's so short. I was just trying to implement the beginning of the story.

I hope this one is as good as the first...

* * *

I remember the first time we made love.

It was the day before she left. It was the day I came to his room. It was the day I cried for him. It was the day I confessed to him my love.

------------------------------

"Help me to forget, Botan. I want to start over... start over with you," he whispered into her hair. Botan nodded and clutched at him tighter. Then she lifted her head and kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled back slowly, her eyes shimmering with promises unspoken.

"I will, Yusuke. Aishiteru," she whispered back, "Ashiterou."

Yusuke's eyebrows furrowed at her admission and his mouth opened slightly, readying to tell her he wasn't quite ready for that yet.

But she already knew. She already understood.

She placed a finger to his warm lips, blocking whatever words were about to escape.

"No, Yusuke. You don't have to say anything. I already know... you aren't ready. I just want you to know how I feel, how I've felt for the longest time. I'll never leave your side so long as you want me here. Alright?" she said weakly. Yusuke's muscles relaxed once more and he nodded.

Botan smiled lightly and let her finger slide down his lips and under his chin. Yusuke returned the smile as he gazed into her lilac eyes.

------------------------------

I was so nervous. And I was still crying. I felt so stupid... crying for no real reason. But he was so kind. He just smiled. Not in a jeering way, but in a reassuring way.

------------------------------

Botan sat up from his glistened chest, her cheeks wet with tears as she frowned sadly.

"I'm sorry for crying. I don't even know why," she confessed. Yusuke smiled softly.

"It's okay Botan. You're just emotional," he said, lifting a hand to wipe her tears from her cheeks with his thumb. Botan smiled a little, too.

"So what happens now? With us, I mean," she asked nervously.

Yusuke studied her face silently and he couldn't help but to smile at her hopeful gaze. And he couldn't help wanting to touch her. He wanted to feel his fingertips graze her silky skin, to press her body closer to his and selfishly bask in the inviting warmth radiating from her, to bury his face deep in her neck and breathe in her floral scented hair. He wanted to do all of those things. And he also wanted to fill her with assurance. He cupped her chin in his hand and leaned down to place soft butterfly kisses on both cheeks before he wrapped an arm around her once more. He lifted a hand to gently pull the hood of her jacket back and slide it down her arms. He kissed her shoulder then kissed up her neck to her ear, his sweat dampened strands of hair tickling her skin. He tilted his head to the side so that his lips hovered above her ear.

"Whatever you want to happen. I'll give you whatever you want from me. Just give me time and I'll give you all of me," he whispered into her ear.

Botan knew what that meant. He meant that he couldn't give himself to her completely. He had just begun to heal. But in time, he would come to love her. He couldn't give his heart to her with the condition it was in... broken and wounded. But he could give her something else. And she would accept any form of affection he had to offer.

Botan turned her face to look at him and he drew back a small bit to allow her to do so.

"How much time do you need?" she asked him. He tilted his chin thoughtfully.

"Give or take a few minutes... approximately two hours," he taunted. Botan looked at him curiously for a moment before a blush crept on her face and she laughed. Then she leaned her forehead on his chest.

"Yusuke... this is serious," she sighed. He sighed also and placed a hand between her shoulder blades. He dragged it downward gently, the thin cloth of her tank top allowing him to feel the warmth that he so badly craved. But it wasn't enough. He took her by the arms, firmly but gently, and pulled her away.

"I want this shirt off," he demanded softly. Botan blanched embarrassedly.

"But... I don't have a bra on..." she whispered.

Yusuke smiled softly. He leaned over and kissed her resolutely on the lips. Botan mentally sighed. His kisses were like a drug to her. All it took was a small bit of pressure from those soft, warm lips and she was intoxicated. He could have convinced her to do anything with a single kiss. She pulled back and lifted her arms, inviting him to peel her shirt off. Yusuke licked his lips slowly and gently gripped the hem of her tank with both hands. He lifted upward slowly, watching intently as more of her skin was gradually unveiled to him. He elevated the shirt up over her head and she shook it to get her hair loose. She bit her top lip and smiled bashfully as she subconsciously wrapped her arms around her torso.

Yusuke blinked out of the daze he was in and frowned at her. He reached over to grab both of her wrists gently and pulled them away from her body.

"You shouldn't cover yourself. Your body is flawless in my eyes," he told her warmly. Botan was moved by his soothing words. He sent surges of comforted warmness coursing through her skin with only those words.

She lifted her legs to climb fully unto his bed and rose to her knees. He was still tenderly clutching her wrists so she jiggled them a little and his hands slid down to her forearms then up to her small biceps. She placed her hands on the side of his face and slid them back a little, his ears becoming entrapped between her fingers. He shivered from the contact as she leaned downward and grazed his lips with hers in a silken, yielding kiss. He groaned at her sudden assertiveness amiably, thoroughly enjoying her docile approach. Then he realized something.

She was controlling everything.

He did the same as she had and rose to his knees without severing the kiss. He now towered a good head over her and she had to slide her hands from his face to his shoulders. His hands slipped from her arms to her bare waist to the front of her Capris. He unbuttoned them then pulled her zipper downward slowly. Then he pulled away from her lips reluctantly to observe her passion flushed face.

"Lie back for me," he whispered to her. Botan swallowed nervously but complied nonetheless. Yusuke stood from the bed to remove the boxers he wore and he had to smile from the look on Botan's face when she witnessed his nudity. Her hands flew up to cover her eyes.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to look down there! I didn't mean to look down there!" she rambled ashamedly. She heard him laugh and it only made her blush more. She felt his body weigh down the bed as he sat down and leaned over her to pry her hands from her face. She had to smile also when she saw the amusement that sparkled in his dark eyes.

"It's okay, koi. You're my woman now. You're supposed to see me this way. I'm not ashamed and you shouldn't be either. This is a new experience for both of us and you'll become more open and natural with it as we progress. Don't worry about it," he explained tolerantly. Botan nodded and smiled brightly.

"I trust you, Yusuke," she whispered before she lifted her head to press her lips against his. His hands left hers to grip her Capris. He tugged at them softly and they slid from her waist along with her dainty pink panties. He rolled them down her legs and had to break away from the kiss to push them off her feet and onto the floor. He came back down to reinitiate the kiss and placed a warm hand on her abdomen and snaked it up caress one of her breast, eliciting a moan from her. He gave her bottom lip a small suckle before he kissed down her jawline and to the base of her earlobe.

"I won't hurt you, Botan. I'll be gentle," he said as he lifted his body to straddle her. Her hands slithered up his arms and onto his back. She felt his lean muscles ripple under his skin as he continued his ministrations on her skin. She moaned again and ran her hands up his back and into his damp hair. Yusuke swallowed a growl as she raked her fingernails through his short, dark strands. Instead he lifted his head once more and compressed his lips against hers.

"I'll be so gentle..." he moaned into her mouth.

-------------------------

It was the day I gave myself to him...

.... body _and_ soul.

* * *

**_AN_**: Sorry, no lemon!XP 

**Review!!!**


End file.
